


Taking care (Translation)

by redangeleve



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Hurt Brian, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Since Brian was life threatening wounded in a car accident, he and Dom didn't not have sex with each other, but Dom didn't believe that he would be able to control himself for much longer.





	Taking care (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974559) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> I'm not a native speaker, so if I made any grammar oder spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy the story nevertheless.

Taking care

"Damn car, now hurry up at last, you miserable filthy thing!" Dominic would have been very surprised if Brian had driven a virtual race other than a real one. Even though they usually did not share the same car at such moments, Dom knew that Brian was rarly quiet, so he only registered the blond's outburst with a quick glance while cutting vegetables for lunch. At the sight, however, he dropped the knife for a moment. Lying on his stomach with a pillow under his chest and not wearing more than shorts due to the summery sultriness, Brian gripped the controller while a car with squealing tires went into a curve on the TV screen. Dom was glad that Brian had agreed to spend his time with video games, even though they both knew that GTA was a poor substitute for a real race, but at least the game kept him from turning completely mad.

As long as the gang was in the house, helping him to come to other thoughts, the enforced house arrest was tolerable, but during the day when everyone was at work or somewhere else the unrest was gnawing at Brian. More than once he had asked Dominic if he could not accompany him to Leon and Vince at the garage, but Dom had blocked him off. The one time he had been persuaded had been a lesson to him. Although Brian had promised to sit in the office and only spend the lunch break with the boys, it had ended so much that he had tuned engines with them and worked at the cars and at the end of the day Brian was so short of breath Dom had been on the verge of calling an ambulance. He would not make that mistake again. If Brian was not concerned about his health then Dominic would take over the job of looking after him. In no case would he risk to lose someone else who was close to his heart. Dom had already seen too many people die, but Brian would not be one of them, he swore.

It had been close, far too close for his liking, when they had been racing for fun and a few Coronas, so busy with themselves that they did not see the truck coming until it crashed right inside the driver's side of Brian's car. The impact was so strong that sparks flew through the air as the truck pushed the Viper a few feet before it came to a halt. Almost mad with fear, Dom had braked his Mustang and jumped out of the car. The way Brian's car looked, he had feared the worst. The entire left side of the car was dented, but they were lucky that the impact had not hit the gas cylinders, otherwise the car would have blown up immediately. Brian had not been conscious when Dominic reached the Viper. The metal was so twisted that it was difficult to get him free, but in the end he had managed to pull him through the passenger's door onto the street.

The doctor at the hospital later told him that if Dom had not been there, given first aid and called nine-one-one, Brian would have died at the scene of the accident. It had been Dom who had stopped the bleeding on Brian's left leg, where the tibia bone had come out through the skin, by tying off the leg. And it had been Dom who had kept Brian alive with CPR because one of the ribs broken by the impact had pierced his lungs and led to respiratory arrest. Although Brian might now joke about it, Dominic would not forget the anxious minutes in which he did not know if Brian would make it or not.

Therefore, he endured Brian's frustration even without complaining, when the blonde once again lost his temper. Satisfied, Dom put the finished salad aside and the board and knife in the sink before going over to Brian. The sight of the blonde's buttocks, which looked very inviting because of Brian's position, made Dominic lick his lips hungrily. Since the accident, they had not slept with eachother, not because they did not want to, but because Brian was hospitalized first and Dom was just too scared to aggravate the injuries later, which caused the sexual tension between them continued to rise until Dom thought the touch of his cock alone would make him explode.

Now, three weeks later, the scratches and bruises had already faded, the concussion healed almost completely, and even if Brian's bandaged ribs were still tweaking from time to time, they did not cause any problem as long as he did not strain himself. Only his left leg, which had been straightened with a metal plate, was still in a splint but would be so for another two weeks and Dom did not think he would be able to control himself for so long. Not when Brian lay there like an opulent buffet just waiting to be plundered.

Although he had said nothing, Brian had noticed his friend's presence despite the video game. "What's for lunch, Dom? I'll starve right away, "he said without looking up from the screen. Unlike Dominic, who liked to cook for his friends when he had time, Brian just knew how to fry two eggs in a pan. But that was okay, he had quite different qualities. For example, with an engine, no one could fool Brian, as his knowledge was undoubtedly equal with Dominics.

"Pasta with tuna and salad," Dom answered as he lowered himself gently on his knees between Brian's spread legs without touching the splint and then leaning forward so that he covered the blond's upper body with his own, holding his weight on his arms to the right and left of Brian's body. Sniffing, Dominic buried his nose in the blond's neck, felt how wet the little curls felt there and smelled the scent of shampoo, sweat and man before he began to nibble tenderly on the skin over his neck.

Dom was pleased to feel Brian shudder as goose bumps spread all over his body. Without looking, he pressed a couple of buttons on the controller, stopping the game, then put it aside, "I did not know I was on the menu either," the blond said with a wry smile as he bent his head back as far as he could to see Dominic.

"You're the starter today," Dom said, smiling as well. "Prepared in Toretto style."

Dominic was sure to see in Brian's eyes the same hunger he himself felt when the blonde challengingly asked, "And what exactly does this style look like?"

"Let yourself be surprised," Dom replied before leaning forward and covering Brian's mouth with his own. Brian's chin and cheeks were rough from the stubble, which testified that his last shave was already a few days ago when Dom's face rubbed against it until his skin burned from contact, yet he greedily plundered the blond's mouth, his kiss returned with the same fire. Impatiently Brian reached out to him and opened his mouth as soon as Dominic's lips had touched his. Without hesitation, Dom accepted the invitation and let his tongue wander into Brian's mouth, where it met its cheeky counterpart. Silently, their two tongues fought for supremacy, teasing, groping, and exploring until Brian retreated, using his teeth instead. Playfully, Brian bit into Dominic's lower lip, nibbling on it and sucking it into his mouth, causing Dom to let out an aroused hiss. Heated, he pressed his body closer to the blonde, letting him feel the pressure of his sex through both of their pants on his butt. Let him know how much he wanted him.

"Dom" His name from Brian's mouth was more of a gasp than a word, as the blonde pushed his back through in order to be able to stretch his butt to him even more. In response, Dominic rubbed his body against Brian's under him, feeling the warmth of the bare skin of his upper body through his tank top, sensing Brian's muscles tense as he tried to get more contact by pushing himself off the floor. "Shhh," Dominic shooed him, pinning Brian on the carpet with his body weight. "Lie quietly, O'Connor, if you want your ribs to last." Obediently, Brian let go, surrendering to the other man's power and bulk. Although Brian was a few inches taller than Dominic, he was narrower than Dom with his cross like a bull and his muscular torso. If his yearning and stamina were also often beneficial in everyday life, Brian had to give up on Dominic's pure power.

Satisfied with reaching his target, Dom worked his way down Brian's body in small bites. Of course, he did not bite properly, but merely lifted the skin on Brian's back, but with every nibble he could feel the blonde twitch and shiver and even without seeing Brian's hardness buried beneath him, Dominic could tell by the noises he made, exactly how aroused Brian was now. He, too, could barely contain himself when he reached the waistband of Brian's shorts. Shifting the weight on his heels, Dom slid his hands under the fabric of his pants and squeezed Brian's buttocks apart, stroking his anus tentatively with his right thumb. The touch elicited a moan from Brian, his muscle ring twitching, and even in Dominic's pants something twitched, so he withdrew his hands and pulled his shirt over his head instead.

"Look in the drawer under the TV. There are lube and condoms in there, "he told Brian in a rough voice, before straightening up and slipping out of his pants. The blonde gave him a disbelieving look over his shoulder, but did as he was told, and soon after brought out a condom and a tube of lube from the TV table.

"Seriously, Dom? Under the TV? "Brian asked, handing things back to where Dominic had knelt down again and the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"I always knew they would come in handy someday," Dominic replied with a shrug, then pulled Brian's shorts down, gently pushing them over the splint and then throwing them carelessly aside. If Brian's sight, as he had been lying in front of the TV in his shorts, had turned him on, the view of his bare bottom was like the icing on a cake for Dom. He loved kneading the firm flesh, touching the fine blonde hair that covered Brian's buttocks, but what he loved most was the feeling of sinking so far in him that he could barely tell where Brian's body ended and his own began. The sight made his mouth watering so that he barely realized how he tore open the condom with his teeth and pulled it on his penis. Driven with impatience, he opened the lube and distributed a large amount along his length, then Dominic simply dropped the lube and turned to the object of his desire.

He parted Brian's buttocks with both hands until he had a good look at the delicate pink sphincter, before he put his hardness at his entrance and slowly pushed the tip through the rosette. Dom almost came, so overwhelmed by the sense of tightness and heat that welcomed him. Thanks to the lube, he was able to easily penetrate into Brian, yet it felt very intense as the muscle ring tensed and closed around him again and again. Fascinated and unable to avert his eyes, Dominic watched himself sink into Brian bit by bit until he was completely buried in him. Only now could he tear himself away from the sight, instead Dominic shifted his weight again, leaning forward on his arms until he covered Brian's body completely. He felt the blonde quiver under him, heard as he rested his head on Brian's shoulder, how hard he breathed, then withdrew slowly from him, only to thrust forward a moment later.

A gasp came over Brian's lips and when Dom tilted his head to look at his face, he noticed that the blonde's eyes were closed. His face was distorted and the hands he had shoved under his chin were clenched into fists. It took some effort for Dominic to shove his hand between Brian and the carpet, but after a bit of groping, he finally found Brian's cock pulsing hard and wet against his fingers as he closed them around it, preventing Brian's sex from getting sore by being pressed to the ground.

It was not easy to carry all his weight on one arm and Doms muscles trembled with effort as he pulled back again, only to bump into Brian while massaging his length. Again, Brian gasped and his anus contracted around Dominic's penis, causing him to gasp, too. His hot breath brushed Brian's ear, causing the blonde to open his eyes and look over his shoulder at Doms face. A red glow had settled on Brian's cheeks and his eyes shone with the effects of adrenaline as he asked Dominic without words to kiss him. Their mouths crashed together hard, driven by the rhythm of their bodies and Brian groaned uncontrolled in Doms mouth while he mercilessly thrusted into him. His movements became faster and faster, the urge to find fulfillment grew stronger with every second, while at the same time he kept pumping Brian to his salvation. 

"Dom." There was a pleading in Brian's breathless voice, and Dom knew they were almost there. When he shifted his weight again and pushed deeper into Brian, he gasped, his whole body tensed and Dominic knew he had hit the prostate. A grim smile played around his mouth at the realization, because of the sounds Brian made, it had to feel like winning a quarter-mile race. Once again he put all his strength into the thrust and again Brian shuddered, then he groaned audibly and came wet and warm in Dominic's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Dom noted that the blonde had buried his teeth in his lower lip while his whole body twitched and quivered, then his mind blacked out as he reached the climax. The whole world seemed to be confined to his lower body, as Dom ejected with a last push his sperm in Brians ass. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, blood rushed in his ears and his heart pounded wildly in his chest as he rocked back and forth slowly to ride out the waves of his orgasm. Carefully, he released his fingers from Brian's limp cock to distribute his weight on both arms and not crush Brian, then he leaned his forehead against Brian's shoulder, waiting to regain control of his body. When he finally raised his eyes again, he found that Brian's head was tilted to the side, his face now relaxed and his hands were loosely under his cheek.

Carefully not to lose the condom, Dom pulled his penis out of Brian's body, which elicited a painfull hiss, then climbed over his right leg and let himself roll on the carpet next to him, lying flat on his back. A pleasantly dull feeling had spread in Dominic and he felt the desire to close his eyes for a moment and just drift away, but even if it was his house, he did not dare to stay here on the floor completely naked if Mia or a member of the gang came by in surprise. When his eyes met those of his friend, Dom knew that Brian had to feel as relaxed as himself, because he smiled transfigured and Dominic could not help but smile back. Finally, the pressure that had prevailed between them was gone and gave way for a relaxed peace.

It would have been easy to get lost in that feeling, but Dom resisted the urge and, after a while, picked himself up and fetched a handkerchief from the box on the coffee table. Carefully, he wrapped the used condom in the hanky before discarding it and washing his hands before going back to Brian, only to find that his friend had not moved an inch. He silently let his gaze wander over Brian's relaxed face, from the blonde curls that lingered over his forehead, the long dark lashes that lay like a fan under his closed eyes, and the slightly open lips that felt so wonderfully hard and soft at the same time when they kissed.

Brian's deep breaths testified that he had fallen asleep and Dominic felt a surge of tenderness and gratitude. The accident had made it clear to him that the time they had spent together was not self-evident. It could have been all over because of a stupid bet. Of course he knew that Brian would not give up racing. It was his drug, his lifeblood, just as it was for Dominic. But he vowed that from now on they would enjoy their time together more intensively, consider their lives more valuable, consider their love precious. With that in mind, Dom slipped into his pants as quietly as he could before picking up the light blanket that lay on the couch. Carefully not to wake him, he laid the fabric over Brian's bared middle, then knelt again and pressed his lips against Brian's warm temple, before he finally turned away and went to the kitchen to turn down the stove.


End file.
